Run
by unicron.cupcakes
Summary: The prequel to "Vanilla Twilight". Songfic based on the song "Run" by Snow Patrol. The consequences of the final battle are realized between this star-crossed pair.


_I'll sing it one last time for you _

_Then we really have to go _

_You've been the only thing that's right _

_In all I've done_

Glowing in the light of the moon a man and woman stood embraced in the clearing of a forest. The sounds of the woods surrounded them completely and it seemed as though they stood in complete comfort. His face was pressed to her neck, his nose buried in her cinnamon curls and his arms around her waist. She stood as though she had completely formed to his body, though her hands ran through his white hair soothingly. If you didn't know any better you would think this was a romantic embrace, a moment stolen from time, a beautiful thing. To know the truth was to know heartbreak.

"Don't do it. Please, just don't."

Hermione buried her face in his chest to hide her tears but he was not fooled. He in fact could feel the same tears lingering in his eyes as well. It was a testament to how strong he had become that he kept them from sliding down his face. He lifted his face from the crook of her neck and placed his lips gently on her hair. This is not how he thought they would ever say goodbye.

_And I can barely look at you _

_But every single time I do _

_I know we'll make it anywhere _

_Away from here_

"You know I have no choice Hermione. I need to leave and you can't come with me." His stomach was in knots with the effort not to break.

Draco heard her suck in a sob and he could feel the water soak through his thin t-shirt. His hand stroked the back of her head in an attempt to comfort her but he knew it wouldn't make this any better. Just a few months ago she would be glad to see him go, but so much had changed. They had changed each other.

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you cannot hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear_

Hermione remembered the exact moment when Draco gave up on Voldemort and joined the victors. At the time she believed him to be pathetic, switching to the winning team in the middle of a battle. It wasn't until after the carnage had been cleared and the victims buried that she saw the real Draco. She fell in love with him the moment she heard him cry, in the middle of the night kneeling at the foot of the monument dedicated to the fallen. She realized that he was scared, and maybe a little weak, but he could feel so much more than she thought possible for him.

She remembered slowly walking up, trying not to scare him, and placing her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her right there and threw his arms around her neck apologizing for everything he had ever done. He looked up and saw that she was crying right along with him. So then he kissed her. It wasn't beautiful or heart stopping but it meant everything to them.

_Louder, louder _

_And we'll run for our lives _

_I can hardly speak I understand _

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Draco and Hermione had never told anyone about what was happening between them. There were only stolen kisses, quick glances and passionate moments in hidden places. They were not ashamed but they knew what awaited them if anyone were to find out. It wasn't until she realized he was in danger that she wished for the things she could not have. Marriage, family, a life together. She just didn't realize how suddenly it could all be gone.

_To think I might not see those eyes _

_Makes it so hard not to cry _

_And as we say our long goodbye _

_I nearly do_

Every moment ran through their minds as they put the inevitable off, clutching at each other as if they could stop time altogether. The first kiss, the many kisses after, the time they played strip poker and ended up falling into bed. The first time she said "I love you" and the first time he said it back. A lifetime of firsts lived in just a few months, a miniscule fraction of the time they could have if they were just different people.

If he didn't have to die.

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you cannot hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"Please Draco. You don't have to go to them. They don't know where you are. We can go to the order or the ministry." She started to speak so quickly it was hard to distinguish her words through her desperation. "We could go into hiding. Just me and you and live alone forever. They won't find you I promise. I'll protect you. I will."

She stared straight into his eyes and knew he wanted everything she had said, but he was just so stubborn. There was a steely reserve and she knew he wouldn't just give in to her words. She knew only one way to truly stop everything he was thinking. She got on tiptoe and tilted her head up until their lips just barely touched. Draco closed his eyes and reached a hand up to her face as she pressed herself even closer. Hermione could feel his other hand slowly stroking her lower back as she opened her mouth to his. Wrapping her arms around his neck for support she deepened the kiss and could feel his resolve wavering as desire coursed through them both. They slowly lowered themselves to the ground in a sitting position, Hermione perched on Draco's lap.

_Louder, louder _

_And we'll run for our lives _

_I can hardly speak I understand _

_Why you can't raise your voice to say_

Suddenly Draco pulled back from the kiss and looked Hermione straight in the eye. He knew what she was trying to do, and he couldn't really blame her. He wanted to give in just as much as her and run away but he had done enough of that before. He wasn't a scared little boy anymore who just ran from his problems. He knew he had done terrible things, and now he was going to face them. She could see all of this in his eyes and knew she had truly lost. Hermione Granger had never taken losing very well, and now was no different. No, now was worse, because losing now meant losing so much more than she had ever thought possible. One moment he would be there beside her, and then he would be gone and never coming back. She was losing a bit of herself with this. Draco had almost given in and stayed, and that would just have to be enough.

_Slower, slower _

_We don't have time for that _

_All I want is to find an easier way _

_To get out of our little heads_

Stumbling slightly as he got to his feet did not seem to bother him. He reached down to her with trembling hands. When she did not react he lifted her hands to his lips. As he brushed her knuckles against his face he let out a sigh, savoring the moment as his last. She looked into his eyes knowing she didn't want to spend her last moment with him sulking. He leaned down and kissed her softly first on her nose, then each of her eyelids. He brushed his lips lightly over her face before landing on her lips. They held hands as they kissed, and though they were breaking they cherished the love in that very moment.

_Have heart my dear _

_We're bound to be afraid _

_Even if it's just for a few days _

_Making up for all this mess_

Draco stood back up to his full height with shoulders back and head held high. Hermione watched in awe the man in front of her, once so defeated, now a commanding presence. He smiled quickly at her before quickly walking to the edge of the forest and glancing in at the complete darkness. He let his eyes adjust before he took a single step in. Hermione put her face in her hands, still kneeling in the soft earth. With her eyes closed she could feel dampness soaking through the knees of her jeans and the slight breeze picking up the wisps of hair around her face. She could hear Draco breathing at the edge of the forest, allowing himself a moment to catch himself before he fell. She kept her eyes closed as she heard a step. Then another. And another. She could almost hear her heart breaking with every step he took deeper in the palpable darkness.

_Light up, light up _

_As if you have a choice _

_Even if you cannot hear my voice _

_I'll be right beside you dear_

"Hermione?"

She quickly tilted her face up, tears still glittering in her eyes but with a hopeful glint showing through the crystalline drops. Would he come back? Had he changed his mind? His silver eyes bore into hers and the decision was made.

"I love you."

With that he faded back into the skeletal trees, just a specter. Maybe he had never really been there at all, just a fragment of the silver mist that clung to the forests edge. There was no distinguishing his retreating body from the earth around him. The woods were silent, even the creatures mourning the loss of a love so honest. They silently wept for the broken girl and the lost man.

* * *

><p><em>AN- Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in such a long time. I just haven't really felt like it, and writing is just terrible if your not in the mood for it. Well I hope you liked this prequel to "Vanilla Twilight". I don't know if it's as good as the original but I hope it is still good and heartbreaking. I actually listened to this song on repeat as I wrote the story so I hope that gave it the kind of feeling I wanted. As always let me know what you think. The good, the bad, the ugly (mostly the good though, right?) I love hearing from people. If you think anything could be added or taken away to make this better I would love to know. You guys are the readers so let me know what you like and don't like. I love you all and thanks for reading! Maybe I will get another chapter on one of my stories going now too :) Bye everyone!_

_~Jordan_


End file.
